Due to the non-linearity of the MR imaging system, MR pulse sequence design has been a challenging task, relying on developers' experiences and involving laborious experimentation. Recently, a new technique MR Fingerprinting (MRF) has been proposed for MR quantitative imaging and shows promising advantages over conventional methods. The MRF sequence includes a long series of random flip angles (FA), acquisition period (AP), echo time, phase encoding, diffusion encoding, flow encoding and/or repetition times (TR). Alterations from a pure random sequence have been used and show varying performance.